Empires of Arcadia: Episode 05
Recap & Umma ]] Day 29 (continued) The Rangers from Yaka have decided to pursue the goblins who have fled from the goblin gave near Anthrax's Cave. The party soon catch up to the Brown-Butt Goblin Tribe, 3 Goblin Clerics and 3 Goblins Sorcerers. Grub makes introductions finds out the goblins thought their cave wasn't save anymore because the entrance "caved in". Grub convinces the Goblins to join the party. Everyone head back towards Umma. Day 31 Half a day away from Umma, Grub admits to the other goblins that the party were the ones who killed Anthrax the Dragon. Just as 3 of the goblins go to attack the party, many phase spiders ambush the party and attack. It is a 3-way brawl between the factions. The leaders of the goblins is slain by Zai and another is killed by a Phase Spider. The rest of the goblins decide to side with the party. The party defeat the spiders eventually. Inside the Phase Spider cave are some metal daggers and a short bow with some arrows. The whole group then head to Umma and arrive in the middle of the day. Grub meets with Umma's elder Goblin, Flub, with the Brown-Butt Goblins. After introductions they go to the big log and dance. The party then rest for a week. Day 34 The Brown-Butt Goblins wants more liquor that is produced in Umma than they have been rations. Grub and Zai convince the goblins to contribute to society, but they aren't happy about it. Experience 2225 exp each (5638 exp total each) Day 38 Everyone finishes resting. The party with the Cleric Didgeridoo, and the brown-butt goblins, head back towards Yaka, walking on foot up beside the Yangola River. Day 40 The party journey when Grub spots a Trollaroo ahead, a 15 foot troll with a pouch holding minature trollaroos inside. The party hide and discuss their next actions. Grub & Zai suggests avoiding the monster, with Zai telling a legend of the Trollaroo's power. by Matthew Burger]] :Once upon a time, as a young man, you were seated down at your grandmother's knee, she told you stories of the creatures of Arcadia. This night she was telling you of the trollaroo. 15 feet tall, at a minimum, these green and purple creatures have long arms and all but drag on the ground as they walk. Their toes are separated in unusual lengths, that have large claws, big pointy ears, completely hairless from head to toe. A mouth filled with hundreds of tiny little sharp pointy teeth. Attached to their belly as a small pouch in which lives something similar to arms, but each are their own individual creature. These trollaroos will deploy their smaller versons to drag back food to the trollaroo prime. They eat anything, it prefer meats but they will eat vegetables, they will eat a tree trunk raw if they have to. Ravenous, always hungry, never full, these creatures attack with impunity at anything they think they might even have a chance to defeat. They've been known to take on Tyranasaurus Rexs toe-to-toe with confidence in their ability to regenerate themselves. These monsters sort of prowl the woods, not particularly smart, but they're certainly not dumb. They feast on whatever they desire, which is particularly little children. Anything small, helpless and defenseless that's its favorite prey. It doesn't mind fighting dinosaurs or warriors but it does enjoy the weak hapless little fat babies. - The Legend that Zai had been told as a child by his Grandmother. Vahn convinces the party to fight the Trollaroo regardless. The party launch their ambush on the monster. Grub turns into Giant Toad and restrains the Trollaroo and the rest of the party move in to attack. 4 Trolleys (baby Trollaroos) jump out of the pouch and attack. Grub is knocked out by the Trollaroo. The Trollaroo closes in on Eidelon and Vahn goes to protect him but gets knocked out by 2 Trolleys. Zai picks up Grub and flees the battle. The Trollaroo and the Trolleys slaughter the 4 Brown-Butt Goblins. Eidelon casts "Web" on the Trollaroo and 2 of the Trolleys, throws an acid splash, then runs away, Levitating Vahn in the air to prevent him being eaten. The party retreat to a safe distance, but levitate will only last 10 minutes then Vahn will fall to the ground. Eidelon sneaks up closer, ready to recast levitate, but is spotted by the Trollaroo. Eidelon jumps off a cliff and casts Levitate on himself, cancelling the spell on Vahn, who drops to the ground. The Trollaroo claws the floating Eidelon, knocking him out. Eidelon & Vahn are eaten by the Trollaroos. Zai, Grub & Didgeridoo returns after the Trollaroo has gone to retreive the dragon scales and the bronze tablet. Day 42 The party get back to Umma. Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes